Anything for a Kiss, II
by Anonymous Person AP
Summary: Speedy and Raven playing in another betting game.


Speedy leaned against the counter watching the blissfully, unsuspecting woman, and her delicate hands that flipped through the thin pages of the book she read. He thought of all the amazing things those hands could be right now if she'd just give into him, or give him the attention he deserved. The way they'd run through his hair, scratching down his scape and pulling low, throaty moans from him, or slip secretly under his shirt trying desperately to undress him. He imaged the way her lips would taste, how they would feel sealed against his rough ones. Hers always looked so soft and delicate like silk or velvet, velvet that was laced by a red covered poison. Her lips where always a scarlet shade of red which he presumed was because of her habit to bite them. So full and welcoming, so silky and velvet, so painfully attractive that it killed him. There were times when she'd walk by him and lean on the counter to sip her tea, and in those moments he wondered how the hell was he controlling himself.

His eyes lingered down, tracing the shape of her smooth legs up and down. There were things he wanted from those too, like them wrapped around his waist, while he pulled all the erotic moans and groan he could pull from her would just be delicious. Then when all was done, he'd stop her from leaving, pulling her body to his own and just playing with her for awhile. It'd be a dream and one he was happy to keep playing on a constant loop in his head.

He has to stop this. It's the middle of the kitchen and anyone can just walk in to the sight of him staring intently at her and then would come the questions. He didn't like answering questions, not when he couldn't throw up walls and if they where to talk about his _fascination_ with her there would certainly be no walls to hide behind.

Raven stood and moved from the couch to the counter, her hips swaying so slightly as she walked before leaning on the bench and reaching for her drink. The way she leaned gave him so many dirty but yet creative ideas. He knew about ten minutes ago that he'd need to find a bathroom soon but at the same time, he couldn't pull his eyes away.

He tired desperately not to look like he was watching her. She took a sip before her tongue slipped out, licking her lips clean. Her teeth bit into her lower lip making it redder and puffier. He licked his own lips, involuntary. His hand slipping from the spot on the counter but the slight movement caught her eye.

"You look flushed Speedy, maybe you should go lay down," Raven said, placing the book down and stepping closer to him, her eyes flickering to his. Speedy just prayed when he did eventually throw her down, no one would interrupt.

"I'm fi _ne_ ," he tired but failed as she moved even closer and placed the back part of her hand against his forehead. He tried a few times to speak but he was stick. He could smell the lavender coming off her, feel her breath lightly against his neck and basically find her even more intoxicating then before.

There was a moment when he'd wondered if any other woman would be able to create this rise in him, to push him so close to insanity that he'd be willing to break a law or two... or all of them. Her hand dropped from his forehead, but stayed on his shoulder as if worried he might just tip over.

"You're hot, burning up," she had whispered the words and although they weren't meant to sound like anything more than a statement to him they were the seductive purrs from a beautiful siren.

"I'm always hot," he replied, leaning down closer to her. Raven raised an eyebrow, allowing her hand to drop from his shoulder and taking a single but spacious step back. Till now he hadn't realised how much he'd been leaning but in that step he managed to fall forward, barely grabbing the counter. He stilled, keeping hold of the counter but not bothering to straighten himself.

"I actually think I can help with that," she moved, crouching on the ground in front of him so she could look into his eyes, masked eyes. "You could take a cold shower, find a bedroom to deal with that problem or even find someone more responsive to stare at all day long,"

He'd thought he was being so discreet but apparently he was heedless, inattentive, rash, negligent and plainly reckless. He stood up and leaned against the bench, not even bothering to hide himself, she already knew so there was no point. Raven stood in front of him, expecting some type of response.

"Why can't you be responsive, I'm sure you'd like the things I want to do to you if you'd give it a shoot," her glare was the only reply he needed. With a heavy sigh, he ran his hands through his hair. "Then what about another wager?"

He knew she was competitive and had hated losing to him a week ago. "What type of wager?" she asked, folding her arm in front of her and raising a slim eyebrow. He smirked knowing he had her stuck.

"Like before, if I can do something of you choice, with a little discreteness hopeful then I will gain something I desire from you but if not you will get to have a prize of you're choice,"

"And what would it be that you desire?"

"Ten minutes of none stop kissing... on the lips or interactions of my choice, so if I tell you to twitch, moan or just rub that body of yours against me you have to do it," Raven glared but she didn't seem to back down.

"Well in that case I'll have to make you're challenge harder than before," she looked around the room, thinking it over in her head. "Three people on our team all of the same sex. You have to somehow convince them to kiss you," Raven said, smirking at the look that came on Speedy's face.

"What is it with you and same sex encounters? Are you gay?"

"No, I just like putting you in the most awkward situations possible. Gives the chance of you forfeiting," with that she walked off, leaving Speedy to plan his day. None of the guys would be easy to fool this time and he honestly didn't want them kissing him.

Speedy ran a hand through his hair before sighing heavily and heading off. There was no point in delaying and Raven would be able to tell based off the emotions so it's not like he needed to be seen by everyone. The only good thing was this time she didn't go into detail with the rules. She didn't say he couldn't offer them bribes or even use lies or other things to convince them. He was free of restriction.

Speedy found himself in the tossed room and tumbled room of this towers, messiest room-mate. The last time he'd needed to do anything like this he'd simple left a suggestive note in the room and moved on but today he was going to have to go further. Sadly for Raven he knew some easy ways to get someone to kiss him, which would be better if that someone was the sorceress and not a bunch of hormonal guys.

Beast Boy wasn't here yet, he'd gone off to look for Terra he'd recently recovered her memoires. It meant that he had time to think over a plan although with Beast Boy it would be easy. That didn't leave him feeling nice though it left more of a trepidation, feeling rumbling around in his gut.

After about ten minutes of staring at the room and wondering where the ground went Beast Boy finally showed back up. He was out of breathe and sweating a little bit with his back turned to Speedy. There was a moment where he did nothing but stare at the door, that was until Speedy spoke causing a shriek.

"What are you doing in here?" Beast Boy asked, placing his hand on his heart dramatically and breathing heavily.

"I came to talk to you. About Terra actually, I thought since she was back you'd probably want some tips on kissing," Speedy smirked and moved easily to the clean spot on the bed, sitting down and stretching his legs. "Unless of course you think you could thrill her enough to keep her,"

"I can kiss," was all Beast Boy could say as he moved and sat down beside him. "This isn't one of those things you're doing to get a kiss from Raven, is it?"

"If it was, would it be so bad, I mean you'd still be getting a free lesson in kissing," Beast Boy sighed and leaned back, nodding to what Speedy had said. This was just as easy as he'd thought it would be, if not more.

Speedy went on to explain a few kissing types. A few to him being enough to fill in a book of it's own, but that was the price to pay for a ten minute long kiss from Raven. Now all he need was for Beast Boy to want an example.

Beast Boy groaned as Speedy went over the mechanics of his newest kissing style "Dude! How many people have you kissed?" he groaned and fell back.

"Honestly I'd be more worried about the thousands of other things I've done that don't involve lip on lip contact," he smirked, a few dirty pictures flipping through his mind on a replaying loop.

Beast Boy sat up with a thoughtful expression, as if thinking over this new detail. When he was satisfied with the out come he turned back to Speedy. "You know this could be useless, I still don't understand what it is I'm meant to do,"

"We could try a few times so you get the hang of it, wouldn't want Terra leaving you for someone like... Aqualad,"

Beast Boys face actually made this moment worth it, the looks of confusion then comprehension and finally disgust was so funny Speedy had to hold his mouth shut to keep the laugh suppressed. "You mean me and you actually kissing, together," it wasn't really a question more realisation and statement of what Speedy had already said.

"Yep,"

"But where both dudes, and... Raven put you up to this, you have to kiss me," Beast Boy said in that matter-of-fact type of way, as he stood and paced slightly around, his bedroom.

"Nope, she said nothing like that,"

"Then why are you willing to do this," Beast Boy said with a groan, flopping backwards onto his bed with his hands over his face.

"Because I want to help you, are you wanting to test you're skill or not?" Speedy stated, bored and already wanting to get the prize.

Beast Boy took a few minutes of silence to think and when Speedy thought he was going to have to find another pawn he spoke. "No one has to know do they," he mumbled, pink already rising over his cheeks.

"I'd prefer it that way," Speedy said, letting Beast Boy lean into him.

The cold water ran down the drain, spit entering and being rinsed away with it and soup-like suds. Speedy leaned on the edge of the sink feeling sick. He wasn't sure how on earth he was meant to keep this up for another two people, he honestly didn't.

Beast Boy had made him feel sick and when he'd kissed Robin that one time he only managed to not throw up by the though of Ravens lips against his own in a few minutes which of course she'd managed to work around.

He wondered if he could work around her own words. _"Three people on our team all of the same sex. You have to somehow convince them to kiss you,"_ maybe he could twist her words, although he wished he'd thought about it before. She said he had to convince them to kiss him but he didn't need to actual kiss them.

He smiled, placing the toothbrush back down and heading out of the bathroom. His next target he hoped would be easier to convince then the last. He was going for a type today, people with crushes or girlfriends. They'd be easier to convince with a few quick steps.

Kid Flash sat on the bench in the empty kitchen, a satisfied look on his face from the foods he'd clearly just eaten. There were still plates everywhere and a few ingredients still out on the bench. Not that it would get in Speedy's way.

"Hey," Speedy said, sitting on the bench next to Kid Flash. Since the last bet Kid Flash had kept himself distance.

"Hi, Speedy," he said, sliding himself off the bench and moving over to the sofa. Speedy shook his head and followed Kid Flash, sitting on the small table in front of him. This put Kid Flash on edge, he looked between the space between them before resting his eyes on the ceiling. "Can I help you?"

"Jinx has been talking quite a bit about you lately," Speedy started, managing to fix the speedsters eyes on his own. "Mostly good things although she had made a few remarks about you're kissing, how bad it is,"

"What, Lucky wouldn't say that, she loves my kisses," he went to stand but Speedy caught his arm.

"Is it really as good as you think, have you kissed anyone besides her?" he asked.

"What does that have anything to do with it?" Kid Flash asked back.

"If it's just her that you've kissed and she's told you it's good how would you know, there's no other person to compare it to,"

"So what should I do, I can't lose her because of this, I thought I'd lose her because she'd realised she was to good for me not because of my kissing skills," Speedy almost felt sorry at the mopy look that donned on Kid Flash's face. He knew it was mean what he was saying and doing but at the same time the thought of Raven's body pressed against his own, her lips melding with his own and him having complete control was just to much to turn down. He thought about how sexy she'd be, wrapping her legs around his waist tightly and her hands pulling at his shirt trying to take away the layer of clothes that stopped them from touching.

"Maybe you should kiss someone else, test you're skills," Speedy said, standing and leaving. He counted in his head as he walked, _one... two... three... four... fiv-._

"Wait!" Kid Flash said, speeding in front of him and placing his hands against Speedy's shoulders. "Can I test with you, if I kiss another girl Lucky will never talk to me again but we never, I mean _never_ have to speak about this again and then I could give you a few tips for Raven,"

"Huh, are you sure that's what you want to do? I mean, you could always just hope she doesn't leave you,"

"No, you owe after last time," Kid Flash said, pulling him a little bit closer. Speedy had thought that this would be simple but Flash seemed so worried about what he'd said that there was no way of moving away from the descending lips.

"I wouldn't do that, Jinx is about to walk in," Speedy heard his favourite voice come from the main doors. Kid Flash jumped back, scared out of his mind and staring at Raven which such embarrassment that Speedy thought he might disappear.

"Raven, this wasn't anything, there was nothing, umm, there was...," Flash trailed off, staring at his feet for a long moment, or at least long for him.

"I know what was happening here. Speedy placed a bet and was now toying with yours and Jinx's relationship to win that bet," She said, calm as ever. Kid Flash flung his eyes to Speedy, who barely managed to smirk before being tackled to the ground.

While they were fighting on the ground in a heap of red and yellow Jinx stepped in. She didn't even asked considering the last time and simple stepped over them to join Raven in the kitchen.

Speed sat in the kitchen, it was just after eight and the others had left to go get dinner. He thought over his time since Beast Boy, Kid Flash and The Herald. Kid Flash being the easiest to convince and The Herald being the hardest. But after leaning what Speedy knew about Argent which wasn't very true, he'd managed to get almost a peck and by Raven's own clumsy wording he felt confident.

The issues he was having now was figuring out what to do with his ten minutes. He could have her basically anyway he wanted and do so many things so all the options was a little to much for him. All he kept thinking about though was her amazing body against his.

"It seems you didn't go with them either," Raven said from behind Speedy. Her voice void of all emotions. He hated her for that, the walls she could so easily build up to keep you from knowing what she was thinking.

"I get my reward now, right?" he asked, turning from the spot he sat and staring at her.

"Is that all you can think about?" she said, sighing and looking around "How do you want me," she asked, a ting of blush on her cheeks.

Speedy stood there. How he loved hearing those words from her. "Do you really want the answer to that," he mumbled, stepping forward and grabbing Ravens hips, tugging her forward so her body was firm against his own. He felt her tumble a bit and her hands went to his shirt, pushing slightly. He knew why she did it, it was instinct now. She was so use to pushing people away and out of her bubble that when one broke in she just wanted space but that wasn't happening.

Speedy stepped forward, and she stepped back in turn until she was against the table there. His hands dropped under her knees and lifted her to the table before wrapping her legs around him. Raven looked like she was trying her best not to pull away, this was a test on her own strength it seemed.

He didn't kiss her yet, he knew it was a waste of the ten minutes he had with her but he just wanted to stare a bit longer at her. His hands undid and removed her hood which blocked his view before going back to there spot at her hips. This was what he wanted, her shivering at his touch, breathing hitching at the closeness and the heat and feel of her perfect body against himself.

He kissed her lips, melding his with her just as he'd wanted to do since the day they meet. His hand's slid along her thighs while he deepened the kiss. Suddenly that ten minutes didn't seem like long enough. The ten minutes weren't worth the heaven he was going to lose.

While kissing her lips, his hands where moving over her. Feeling the curve of her hips and tracing small shapes onto her thighs. His tongue licked over her lower lip but she didn't open like he'd wanted her to. Pulling away only enough to whisper to her "part you're lips,". Raven seemed unwilling and still moved very slowly as if trying to draw out his ten minutes as quickly as possible. When she finally did allow him entrance she practically jumped in a shocked surprise.

This possessive kiss went on for a minute before Speedy pulled away with a smirk. Thinking over his words, he had control over her actions as well as his own. That devilish lopsided smirk rolled back onto his face as he leaned down and nipped her ear.

"You're going to run you're hands over my body Raven," he purred kissing down her neck line, his hand tugging down the collar of her uniform as he went. Raven took in a breath, her chest brushing against him as she breathed in deeply. Her hands found his shoulders and started to run slowly down.

"You realise that you've already lost three of you're ten minutes," Raven said, her breathing was shorter then he'd realised.

"And you realise that I could be bolder with what I'm telling you to do," Speedy replied, a small smirk on his lips as he picked her up. Raven ended up wrapping her legs tightly around him and grasping onto his shoulders so she wouldn't fall. She glared at him as he walked them over to the sofa, spending another one of his minutes of the change of placement. At least on the sofa he could lay over her.

"You could but I doubt I'd do it,"

"Not you're choice, you decided to make the bet and with all the mean things you've made me do I think I deserver some bolder actions," Speedy pulled her legs back around him and unzipped her leotard so he could get to her neck better. She even tasted great, she smelt like lavender but tasted of something sweet.

"You made the choice to bet in the first place so really any actions you had to make were on you," Raven argued, squirming against him still. Speedy chuckled and sat up, staring down into her beautiful eyes.

"Tell me, are you enjoying yourself Raven?" he asked, his eyes refusing to leave hers.

"No," she said but the large blush that spread across her face said otherwise. She averted her eyes to the ceiling and sighed heavily. "Just finish you're last five minutes,"

Speedy sighed, it wasn't as much fun when she wasn't playing along. He wanted her to attack him with kisses and passion, to feel desire and lust coming off her like it was him but she just wasn't responding to him.

"Want to stop?" she looked up and stared at him, for a moment she was nothing but quite but then she nodded with a soft yes.

"You did win our bet though, if you want to-"

"Nah, amazingly enough this isn't working. In my dreams you're more responsive and well, into. I don't want to force you if you don't want to," that was a lie, forcing her to be with him seemed like a pretty good option when he still had her heavenly taste on his lips.

"If only you acted like a gentleman before, maybe I would have liked you," Raven kissed his lips, it was so light, almost like it wasn't there at all and then she pulled away. It took him everything in his power not to just chase after her and slam her against the wall.

Speedy dropped his head into his hands and smirked. If it was a gentleman she wanted then that's what she'd get.

 **Mini side note for anyone who reads my other stories, at least the one's with chapters. I will be updating eventually I'm trying to clean out some of the stories I have lying around and just re-working them to other characters being as I've scrapped the ideas.**


End file.
